


Autumn Leaves and Couch Cuddles

by shayzgirl



Category: Fish Tank (2009), Starter for 10 (2006)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M, cute boys being cute, leaf fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayzgirl/pseuds/shayzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian surprises Connor with a leaf fight and Connor doesn't seem to mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Leaves and Couch Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Comp_Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/gifts).



> Inspired by a tag comment asking for Brian/Connor leaf fight made by [comp-lady](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com/) on [this gifset](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com/post/33481582393/lunac7-happy-bri-day-and-autumn-greetings-to) by tumblr user [lunac7](http://lunac7.tumblr.com/) and a little bit by [these gifsets](http://aria-the-apple.tumblr.com/tagged/brianconnor) by tumblr user [aria-the-apple](http://aria-the-apple.tumblr.com/). Many little bits of this fic inspired also by aria-the-apple's headcanons for this pairing.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is **not** "Uncle Connor".

Brian had taken the bus to Connor's, needing a break from homework and out of his dorm since his dorm mates were being overly loud and only laughed when Brian asked them to keep it down. It was almost the weekend and he didn't have any other classes for the week. Normally, he'd finish his homework first but he figured he could make an exception since he needed the break anyway. When he arrived, he heard music coming from the backyard and when he peeked over the gate he saw Connor raking leaves into various piles around the yard and he was shirtless as he did so. After taking a few minutes to ogle his boyfriend's very shirtless and glorious back he quietly slipped through the gate. Connor was still busy raking and with his radio playing he didn't hear Brian sneak up on him, even as he grabbed a small handful of leaves, and threw them at him.

As the leaves fell on him, Connor stopped and leaned against the rake, turning to look at Brian with an amused smile.

"Hello," Brian smiled.

"Hi. I wasn't expecting you," Connor replied.

"Thought I'd surprise you."

"Well, it's a very nice surprise."

Brian smiled again while Connor set the rake down and grabbed his own handful of leaves which he threw at Brian when he turned back around. Brian giggled and grabbed another handful, throwing it in Connor's direction who tried and mostly failed to dodge them. Several more handfuls of leaves were thrown back and forth, making a mess of Connor's yard again as they chased each other around it. Connor let the game go on longer despite it undoing most of his afternoon work, but Brian's giggles were too adorable to stop yet. Eventually though, Connor caught Brian, wrapping his arms around his waist as Brian giggled even more.

"Are you here for the night?" Connor asked when Brian finally managed to stop giggling.

"I can be," Brian replied, wrapping his arms around Connor's neck.

"Do you want to be?"

Brian nodded.

"Very much so. Please."

"Good. I'd like you to."

Connor kissed him then, holding him even closer. After they brushed bits of leaves out of each other's hair and off Brian's jacket, Connor grabbed his shirt and radio and they headed inside.

"Would you like dinner?" Connor asked, as Brian took of his jacket.

"Hmm... not yet. Just you right now," Brian replied.

Connor nodded and they headed into his living room and over to the couch, where they sat down together, Brian curling up against Connor.

"Bad day?" Connor asked, running his fingers through Brian's hair.

Brian nodded, leaning into Connor's touch.

"Want to talk about it?"

Brian shook his head.

"Okay."

They sat like that for several minutes, Brian curling up against Connor more.

"Come here," Connor said, looking at his boyfriend.

Brian sat up and climbed onto Connor's lap. Connor pulled him closer and kissed him. Brian kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Connor's neck. Eventually, Connor's hands snuck up under Brian's shirt, shoving it up as his hands caressed the skin under his fingers.

Soon he pulled the shirt off, causing Brian to smile at him.

"Something wrong?" Connor asked with a smirk.

"No. Just didn't realise we were doing more than making out," Brian replied.

"I thought it would be fairer if you were shirtless, too."

"Oh, I see. Though, I'm not objecting to other things. Maybe not on the couch though."

"Of course not. We can move to the bedroom for other things. If you'd like."

Brian nodded and kissed him again. Connor took the opportunity to hold onto Brian's waist as he stood up. Brian giggled against his lips as Connor carried him towards the bedroom.

Later as they lay naked, sated, and curled together in bed, Connor reached over and linked their fingers together.

"Are you staying the weekend, too?" he asked.

"I can," Brian replied, looking at Connor with a smile.

"I have to work for a bit tomorrow but I can drop you at your dorm and pick you up after so you can grab clothes and whatever else you might need."

"I'd like that."

Connor smiled and kissed him again, holding his boyfriend closer.

"Sounds like a plan," Connor said.

Brian nodded, snuggling against him again.

The next afternoon when Connor picked him up, Brian shoved his bag onto the floor, climbed into the car and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend.

"Everything okay?" Connor asked.

"Just missed you," Brian replied.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?"

"No. I like it when you cook."

"Okay. Anything in particular you want?"

"Whatever you make will be fine."

Connor smiled and drove them back to his place where he made them dinner as Brian watched him from the kitchen table, while half working on his homework.


End file.
